And Peace Took Over
by ElfieShadowDalmarta
Summary: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ GRAEVALE YET, DO NOT READ! Niyx's POV of a certain scene in Graevale.


**This is my own fanfic and I made it myself. The scene is from Graevale so if you haven't read it yet, I don't recommend reading this.  
Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni**

 **And Peace Took Over**

"Not by you." I said, my voice low, lethal. I could tell understanding hit Aven for he looked as if he'd been slapped. His raging eyes then turned to Alex and he lunged towards her. before he could touch her, I was there meeting him stroke for stroke, knowing everyone move could be my last. I saw Alex out of the corner of my eye, standing slowly, with wonder on her face. I made sure to make no room for her to fight Aven, making me his only focus.

 _What are you waiting for? Get out of here!_ I mentally scream at her. It takes effort to scream to her mind while fighting, but I manage. She doesn't move but she mentally screams back _I'm not leaving you!_ I cursed but it was too quiet for anyone to hear. I was starting to get tired using the _valispath_ , fighting Aven and mentally have an argument with Alex. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

 _JUST GO!_ I bellow _. I'm right behind you!_ I was lying and Alex must've known too for she still didn't move. I was starting to buckle under the pressure of Aven's devastating might. I saw Alex rush forward towards us, through a horde of claimed Meyarins who were trying to grab her, and straight towards Aven's back as he swung his sword in an underarm arc, circling towards me. It was as if Aven had planned Alex's attack, for he swung around at the last second, his sword still continuing on in a kill stroke, headed for her heart. Only, it didn't get there, for I jumped in the nick of time and she crashed into me.

I hadn't realised Aven had pierced me until he pulled his sword out of my chest with a sickening sound. Then the pain came. It was agony, unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. It was even worse than when the Sarnaph had attacked me. It was painful and I was starting to lose consciousness. The smell of blood filled my nose and I gagged. I was close to passing out, knowing that I wouldn't be able to protect Alex any longer. I felt a tugging sensation…

Then I was on soft grass, the air fresh and clear. I couldn't rise and I felt guilty or being a dead weight of Alex. My head was cloudy, I couldn't think properly, I only knew I had to stay awake for Alex. I felt Alex split my clothes but I didn't have the energy to say something funny. She lathered one _laendra_ onto my wound but it did nothing. My thoughts were right. Aven really did possess the sword of darkness, Vae'varka. I stared at Alex with knowing, apologetic eyes but she ignored them. When she finally did understand their meaning.

"Kitten, there's nothing you can do", I rasped out.  
"no," Alex said with a firm shake of her head. She opened another bulb and slathered more _laendra_ onto my chest. It did nothing to help.  
"N-no Niyx. You're going to be fine. Just give it a moment."  
"I'm not kitten. I'm dying." I knew this would be hard on her but I needed her to know it as it was seen. I just hoped my letter that I gave to that young man, Kaiden, would get to her and help.  
"You are not!" Alex tore off some of her undershirt and tried to stem the flow of blood. I winced and she winced but she was too angry to reply.  
"I'll claim you again myself if I have to!"  
"You now that won't work," I say quietly. She knew I was right. We can't share life forces again since we're technically already connected.  
"Doesn't matter", she said, ignoring the full-body trembles that began shaking her frame. "You won't need it anyway. You'll be better any second now."  
"Aeylia, sweetheart, look at me", I ask her in a soft, gentle voice, trying not to put the pain I am in into my eyes. It was enough to make Alex curl into herself but she did as I asked.  
I could hear fear in her voice when she whispered, "Why aren't you healing?" I gave her an apologetic, knowing look again but I made it more clearer.  
"Aven's sword—" I stopped to hack out a gurgling cough that made her clutch at my torso to keep me still. I continued, not wanting to die before I explained. "Vae'varka—it's made from _traesos,_ pure darkness." I wheezed in a rasping breath, determined to explain everything. "To a Meyarin, its effects are worse than Sarnaph blood, and much swifter. Even if he'd just scratched me, it still would've been enough to—enough to—" I started coughing again and Alex had to lean over me, dribbling more _laendra_ into my mouth once my hacking had ceased. I could tell she was determined that the flower would work its magic.  
"Shhhh," she told him, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. "Just—Just stop talking and save your strength, okay? Let the _laendra_ work." I ignored her. I rarely did what she told me to do.  
"I always knew I would die for you, kitten." After I said those words, Alex's face contorted as if she was in agony. She ripped another piece of her undershirt off, switching it with the first blood-drenched wad of material. She swallowed as if a lump was stuck in her throat.  
"Quiet, Niyx." I didn't listen again.  
"I once told you that I sacrificed everything for you," I whispered, my cold hands reaching weakly, to rest atop hers on my chest. My silver blood swiftly covering them both. "But you have to know, kitten, I would do it all over again for a thousand lifetimes if it meant the privilege of knowing you."  
"P-please, Niyx, s-stop talking," Alex told me, now crying openly. "Y-you're going t-to be f-fine." I coughed again, my torso convulsing under her hands but that didn't stop me from talking.  
"Tell Mayra -" I took another hacking breath. "Tell my sister that I love her. and that I'm sorry."  
"T-tell her y-yourself." I moved my blood-soaked hand until it cupped her cheek. I stared at her, trying to make her feel better.  
"I'm so proud of you, Alexandra Jennings. So incredibly proud."  
"N-Niyx—" she held his hand close to her face. "D-don't—You c-can't—" I was racked with pain, almost blacking out, almost giving in to the peacefulness of giving in to the death. But I needed to tell her one more thing. I musted up the energy and whispered, my voice almost inaudible  
"I'll always be with you, kitten. For as long as there are stars in the sky." That was my last line to Alex. My last glimpse of her. My last anything of her. Until she, herself, became an old woman and passed away. Or maybe I would never see her again. Maybe whatever happens after death would make me forget everything. Who could tell? I decided to let myself worry about it later. Then the darkness enveloped me. And peace took over.


End file.
